


right here, right now

by quietexplosions



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietexplosions/pseuds/quietexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Steve on their epic boyfriend road trip of justice, kicking ass and taking names along the way. Imminent declarations of love (with a dash of mutual pining) and eventual happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkdentist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkdentist/gifts).



  


[[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/shardsofblu/right-here-right-now)] [[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bt1ktkryz533bcb/right_here,_right_now.zip)]

 

> **jungle** won't you follow me, ain't no god on these streets
> 
> **wild ones** if i took you home, it'd be a home run, show me how you do
> 
> **burning up** and through the burning space between us, you're falling
> 
> **heavenly** baby i got everything i could be, everything i should be
> 
> **diamonds** palms rise to the universe, feel the warmth, we'll never die
> 
> **behind the sun** your struggle is bound up with mine, it's cold and lonely but we still believe
> 
> **stronger** i've been waitin' all night now, that's how long i've been on you
> 
> **under construction** you felt this home barely hanging at all, but I know you won't let me fall all over again
> 
> **simply falling** you show me everything my heart is capable of
> 
> **open air** you're kinda afraid of the lights, but you still crack a smile, because it makes you feel alive
> 
> **ascension** you're the highest of the high, if you don't know then i'll say it, so don't ever wonder
> 
> **jetstream** i'm watching all the clouds stripped by below me, i need that engine pushed, it's gonna take me home to you.


End file.
